Alex Steele
Alexa "Alex" Rose Steele (born on July 3, 1995 in Toronto, Ontario) is a Canadian actress best known for portraying Angela Jeremiah in the first five seasons of Degrassi: The Next Generation and Tori Santamaria in the series' eleventh and twelfth seasons. She is the younger sister of Cassie Steele, who portrayed Manny Santos in the first nine seasons. She is good friends with Munro Chambers, Sarah Fisher, Jessica Tyler, and Jordan Todosey. She is close friends with Olivia Scriven, Ricardo Hoyos, and Lyle Lettau. Trivia *She recently starred in the movie The Choking Game. *She was recently cast in an upcoming ABC pilot Original Sin. * She has been confirmed to not be returning to Degrassi in Season 13. *Alex's zodiac sign is a Cancer. *She is the first Degrassi cast member to play more than one character in the same series. *Her favorite couples on Degrassi are Eclare, Semma, Zori and Camaya. *She plays the piano and guitar as shown in her Twitter. She also sings. *Her favorite current character is Tristan Milligan. *Her Tumblr is here. *She has 3 dogs, one of whom is named Tristan. *Her favorite scene is the uni-boob scene with Olivia. *Her mother is of Filipino descent and her father is of a British/Canadian descent. *The producers knew that Alex was previously Angela Jeremiah from 2001 to 2006, but stated that Alex nailed her audition for Tori and was perfect for the part. *She's a fan of Justin Bieber. *She loves bacon and pizza. *Alex and Cassie Steele are two of ten actors on Degrassi to be related and the only pair to appear in Degrassi: The Next Generation. The others were Christopher Charlesworth (Scooter Webster) and Sarah Charlesworth (Susie Rivera), Anais Granofsky (Lucy Fernandez) and Lea-Helen Weir (Norah-Jean Rivera), Duncan Waugh (Arthur Kobalewscuy) and Annabelle Waugh (Dorothy), and Angela Deiseach (Erica Farrell) and Maureen Deiseach (Heather Farrell). *She and Sara Waisglass share a birthday but she is 3 years older. *It was mentioned in an interview with Cassie Steele that she is very competitive. *It was also mentioned in the interview that she loves horseback riding. *Having made her first appearance in Degrassi: The Next Generation in 2001, she was the first Degrassi cast member to have been born in the 1990s. *Her mother Lily Steele emigrated from the Philippines to Canada in 1982 with her parents and seven siblings. *'Our Lips Are Sealed (1)' is the final episode in which she and her sister Cassie both appear. Gallery 1-brucas59.jpg 11-brucas59.jpg 12-brucas59.jpg 16-brucas59.jpg 168335 109332529144062 100002019476658 70963 154543 n.jpg 186155330.jpg 2-brucas593.jpg 206976 2000576217921 1349034552 2308561 2253643 n.jpg 21-brucas59.jpg 24-brucas59.jpg 28-brucas59.jpg 3-brucas593.jpg 7m1j.jpg 8-brucas59.jpg Aaaas.jpg Aat.jpg Alex1.jpg Alex2(:.jpg Alex2.jpg Alex3(:.jpg Alex3.jpg Alex4.jpg Alex5.jpg Alex6.jpg Alex7.jpg Alex and cassie.jpg Alex and cassie steele 2010.jpg Alexandfrunds.jpg Alexasteele.jpg Alexsteele.jpg Alexsteelee.jpg Bbgf.jpg Canva23s.png Canva2s.png Canva4s.png Cccg.jpg Ccw.jpg Eej.jpg Ggd.jpg Iic.jpg Jjhj.jpg MV5BMTcxODA0NDk2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzgxMDYwNg@@. V1. SX640 SY800 .jpg Nnhjh.jpg Nnnv.jpg R8ln.jpg Readthrough2.jpg Ssu.jpg Tumblr li6fw3nLwu1qct0ifo1 r1 500.png Tumblr li9ydzIFhW1qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr lk1cmraGqp1qgpv1do1 500.jpg tumblr_lq79twNffO1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg Tumblr ltdnfxbflD1qzbigzo1 500.jpg Uniforms.png tumblr_ltpe5lI5Rl1qhggo4o1_400.jpg tumblr_ltl7rkn1jz1qhggo4o1_500.jpg Ricardoalexxx.png alex and lyle.jpg alexxx9458.jpg lion kingg.jpg alexasteele22.jpg alex and panther.png orangee.png ooooooooooooooooooo.png tumblr_lumu35H7Vi1qhggo4o1_400.jpg Lyle and Alex.jpg puppehs.png tumblr_luh5vk59uG1qjd5u4o1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_luh5o9rzfz1qjd5u4o1_500 (2).jpg dfgdfgfgfgfg.png Alexanniejustin.png alexcassie.JPG 381344 252332138153543 122228881163870 646490 1490721848 n.jpg alexasteele.png tumblr_luq5w8DGKU1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg alexasteele3.png alexasteele2.png Imagerterttet.jpg 4r546546.png kejnvjkrenv.jpg vnjkernvjknerv.jpg jrkenvbknv.jpg gfghgh.jpg qqqqqqqqq.jpg asocsdu.jpg tumblr_lx98ddY4Sy1qct0ifo1_500.jpg jslfkjsdflksjdflsfj.jpg tumblr_ly6bxsCWIR1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly6ab4NA541qjd5u4o1_500.png tumblr_ly6ag6upCY1qjd5u4o1_500.png Tumblr lyfmimtld81qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lyfmjln6WR1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyl1sd9T4D1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyouiwW7c31qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lys78dzKii1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyyda0sd1A1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lytnejF6ta1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tumblr lzd2stAdMS1r0o69ko1 500.jpg 138924185-400x300.jpg Tristantori.PNG Acapollo.PNG thisissocute.PNG SteeleSisters.jpg SteeleSisters2.jpg tumblr_m0a3exPTrC1qis3g8o1_500 (1).jpg AIMG 2491.jpg AIMG 2488 2.jpg tumblr_m0djnb88Ve1qct0ifo1_500.png Tumblr m0jvqyvyMy1qhggo4o1 500.jpg bob.jpg Screen_shot_2012-02-24_at_10.35.39_AM.png Tumblr m1lxhxqDiC1qhggo4o1 400.jpg Screen Shot 2012-04-11 at 9.52.31 AM.png Tumblr m2w4r8U9g21rq2ebqo1 500.jpg Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo2 500.png Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo1 500.png screen_shot_2012-05-01_at_9.02.52_am.png tumblr_m6rmjfrSi21qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m70pm2JWSz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m727xo8OES1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Dylan and alex.jpeg Degrassi premiere event july 16 .jpeg Degrassi premiere event july 16 Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7djzh1drw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7di04kfY11qct0ifo1 400.jpg tumblr_m7dgea0q3V1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7dfvk6vqE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7p35weMGc1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m55zmmqa821qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m8ge2e8s6B1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m30dgqkRUw1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m30df6FXUf1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m30ddmvH8x1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m30dbfiMLG1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m30da83Tub1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m30d8iOnkh1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2k95lo3wp1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2k94rTEaJ1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2k936BJqw1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2k925kO6x1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2k91hOvaN1ru1mzao1_250.png Tumblr m94a4bksZH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8z9pfp4sf1rykg0vo1_400.jpg 576918 10151246494492289 1975891371 n.jpg 574628 10151246492397289 789414744 n.jpg 561619 10151246493962289 1403279509 n.jpg 418715 10151246492067289 180834629 n.jpg 399098 10151246491247289 1139460212 n.jpg 217925 10151246491867289 2097638756 n.jpg tumblr_m9lua4Mr6c1r4ni5fo1_500.png tumblr_m9lessjdVr1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9p88jp9fi1qitai4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8vulkTkax1qkbe83o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9f929pnE31rcfow7o1_500.png tumblr_m8fvrvnKCJ1ragmwko1_500.jpg tumblr_m5achfUy9w1qbyehfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m543rure3D1ro2cxqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5a9gk8Rtx1r07x7yo1_250.jpg tumblr_m5bhvh1lbh1ro2cxqo1_400.jpg tumblr_m2aljazamA1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_m015ud4QAv1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m0126p2XX71qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m27378UN2h1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lyfpfh4Vw51r8c5n2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyl2grrTqD1qdh2qzo1_500.png tumblr_lyr0e86Tn21qgpv1do1_500.jpg coo.jpg sa9.jpg alecks.jpg tumblr_mbdk5sS9t51rdyrivo4_250.jpg tumblr_mdz72kP41w1rz3odgo1_500.jpg 01.jpg 0DPIC1.jpg 0DPIC2.jpg tumblr_mef3n07Zrc1qgzg27o1_500.jpg Tumblr m7aimueoxN1qd3h4oo1 500.jpg Jdcs.jpg Jdcs.jpg tumblr_mepyw0mzs81rakqk6o1_500.png tumblr_mfg6lpELep1rpu0ejo1_400.jpg tumblr_mk7wtyG9jz1qhggo4o1_500.jpg Alexdemetriuscrispyannie.jpg ThCAXJ2WIS.jpg tumblr_miv0rbJXTc1relzdvo1_500.png|link=Alex Steele, Cassie Steele tumblr_mjcpia3Avi1rrjfhto1_500.png|link=Alex Steele tumblr_mh9aghRHAi1rffcnto1_500.jpg|link=Alex Steele tumblr_mggbegvM0L1rg869so1_500.png|link=Alex Steele, Jordan Todosey, Munro Chambers, 2b5b7670-20c0-32ad-a0b2-bbd135364932.jpg normal_NML01~10.jpg normal_NML02~11.jpg normal_NML03~11.jpg normal_NML11~5.jpg Yh.jpg Tumblr mlbr8lXb7f1so0kieo1 500.jpg 230570_la.jpg ThCAVG7JQP.jpg Tumblr mmicywTR9d1qmjyeoo1 500.png tumblr_mh05rpAEbg1qed4jbo1_500.jpg LionKing.jpg act14.jpg g9h7f8g7h689fg96j7.png bmbnm.png Gdfibwsuodg7sd.png 01.jpg Tumblr ms5pqlmPT71qm6jd9o1 500.jpg JF3.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 27.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 28.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 29.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 30.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 31.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 32.jpg tumblr_mvwndejC2t1qhggo4o1_500.jpg Jessica, Lyle, and Alex.jpg alex_steele33.png alex_jess.png alex_cassie2.png Alex Steele set (1).png Alex Steele set (2).png tumblr_nadso9jKit1qj8pmao1_500.jpg B1nIz4SCAAEsiv6.jpg Tumblr inline nglftfuZeZ1qcwmuc.png Cassie and Alex Steele.jpg Alex and Cassie Steele at VMA.jpg AlexSteele shooting.jpg AlexSteele22.jpg AlexSteele_cathat.jpg AlexSteele shooting4.jpg AlexSteele shooting3.jpg AlexSteele shooting2.jpg B7bbCZ1CYAAKkxQ.jpg Tumblr njmliwI2um1s4yaxbo1 540.png Tumblr nn6fspZxNL1uoyxp6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nn6fspZxNL1uoyxp6o2 1280.jpg CCypwzAVIAAP2aM.jpg CByDyMVUoAE5gT8.jpg Tumblr m7hv7jezm31rq2ebqo1 250.jpg ImagesCAHFHOR3.jpg CQFCGkaW8AA-04H.jpg CTPThMQWcAAT8F3.jpg tumblr_nmmi3uxxDE1uspi0mo2_540.jpg CMis8-9WsAA1r30.jpg CXfIm6FUAAE3Yzp.jpg Ci76nbWWsAA7o3Q.jpg Alex Steele DW1.jpg Alex Steele DW2.jpg Alex Steele DW3.jpg Alex Steele DW4.jpg Alex Steele DW5.jpg Alex Steele DW6.jpg Alex Steele DW7.jpg Alex Steele DW8.jpg Alex Steele DW9.jpg Alex Steele DW10.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi: TNG cast Category:Degrassi Cast